


erotica, on ice

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: hello my subscribers please do not skip this work, you have been warned!!!
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	erotica, on ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



"It's about," Victor gestured, " _erotic_ love. Here, let me show you an example." Victor moved to strip naked as he was going to show Yuri the helicopter dick, but on ice. As he moved to do a triple double dick quad, a goose appeared. "What is this goose doing here? Surely the author could have bothered to introduce the goose in a less abrupt way. No matter. Goose, put on skates. We're going to show Yuri the helicopter dick, on ice." 

Yuri was speechless at this point. What kind of kinky shit was Victor into? Wait, it was actually kind of hot. Until the goose joined in. 

The corkscrew penis was _disgusting_.


End file.
